Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power tool, such as a grinder, a screw fastening tool, or a cutting tool, having an electric motor as a driving source. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a power tool, such as a chain having an engine (internal combustion engine) as a driving source.